The Secret Mage
by BlueLavender97
Summary: Lucy was never supposed to reveal her abilities, but she had to avenge the murders of her mother and the rest of the celestial wizards. Blinded by hatred and hurting more than she cared to admit shes driven to the breaking point. Will a fire at her high school brighten her world or make it come crashing down? High school AU, Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, GaLe and more! M to be safe!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail or any of the characters in this story, it's just a bit of fun. Thanks and enjoy!**

Lucy was not looking forward to going back to school. School was horrific for her, everyday all she felt was pain. Emotionally, physically, mentally, every way possible, she felt it. It was breaking her, slowly but surly. She was strong, but she couldn't take much more abuse. At home it was not much better, but instead of wishing the attention would be passed onto someone else like she did at school, she wished she would receive some at home. After her mother died however her father barely noticed she was around, she was the spitting image of her mother and her father hated her for it. Ignoring her totally and completely, focusing solely on his work.

This was her life, everyday for the past seven years. Going to school only to spend the whole day getting harassed, then going home to find no comfort. The only thing that kept her going was training. She was stubborn and angry at how everyone treated her. She was going to prove them wrong. She was only one of three celestial spirit mages left in the world after her kind had been sort after and killed. Her mother had been one of the unlucky ones, dying to protect her child. Publicly claiming that Lucy had never developed any abilities, that she was too weak to have any. Lucy had been sick as a child, so no one disputed her assertions. She had looked like she was on deaths door and she nearly was, but after her mothers sacrifice something in her snapped. It was then that she promised to herself and more importantly her mother that she would become strong and avenge the deaths of all the murdered celestial wizards.

She was kept in hiding from then on. Attending a public school with the non-magical kids instead of going to the magic schools. It was common knowledge who she was born to be though. That's why she was teased, the non-magic kids really respected the magic ones. They saw her as a disgrace to the magic bloodlines. They didn't know that what her mother had said was a lie, and it needed to stay that was if she wanted to live.

When Lucy turned 13 she had learned everything she could from the books her mother had left her. She had formed strong bonds with all of the 12 zodiac spirits, and considered them her only friends, but she wanted more. She needed to know how to fight beside her spirits, to command them correctly and efficiently, and to know who would have advantages in each battle, when to call them, and so much more. She had only scratched the surface of her training and she knew it. She went searching for a teacher, someone who could help her.

She had found a magic school nearby and searched out the master. She told him everything and he agreed she needed to train, but for her own protection, he knew nothing about her need to avenge her mother. He trained her in secret for 4 years, before school, after school, anytime she could. But he was an old man, and very small in stature although incredibly powerful (one of the 10 wizard saints powerful) which made learning ninjutsu difficult. The things he taught her about tactics however were unparallelled.

She was 17 now, and beautiful, although no one would know because she hardly showed her face, let alone her body. It was nearing the end of summer and she was soon to start her final year of high school. She was terrified. School was bad enough when it was just the human kids, but after the forest fire that burned down the normal high school the magic one had taken in the other students until the building could be rebuilt. She was sure that after they heard her name they would treat her the same as the others, and she'd have a much harder time defending herself against them. After all they had been properly training their magical abilities since they were babies. Lucy only had a few years of proper training under her belt. Well at least Lucy didn't have far to walk to training, as she'd be there for class as well.

 **This is the first story I've had the balls to upload so please be gentle, Thanks for reading!**


End file.
